


Relaxation

by Rainbowfootsteps



Category: Universal Century Gundam
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowfootsteps/pseuds/Rainbowfootsteps
Summary: Char, Amuro and Garma let off some steam.





	Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know why i wrote this here u go

“Char.”

“Yes, Amuro?”

“Come to bed.”

Char sat at the room’s desk, the lamp casting yellow light upon a mess of papers. He had stared at the report for so long that it had simply become a mess of symbols, indecipherable no matter how long he mulled on it. He sighed, turning the lamp off. Only soft moonlight illuminated the room. It fell in squares from the window, across Garma and Amuro. They lay in the room’s large bed, Garma hanging off Amuro’s shoulder. 

“Alright. This report can wait until tomorrow.” Char relented. He stood up, stretching until his back clicked. He tossed off his clothes and slid into bed beside Amuro. He slung his arm across Amuro’s chest, letting his fingers dance across Garma’s bare midriff. Garma’s long hair, normally swept back into a ponytail, curled loose around his shoulders. 

“It’s been so long since we’ve been able to relax.” Garma murmured. His soft, rosy lips parted slightly, lips curling into a hopeful smile. His request did not go unheeded. Amuro cupped Garma’s face with his hands and let their lips meet, warmth and passion mingling. 

Char watched his boyfriends for a while. They were both so exquisite, like works of art. He wouldn’t have minded terribly simply watching them rut against each other, their kissing quickly becoming more fervent. The way Garma's gentle features became flushed with lust, the way Amuro's eyes shined with need - he wanted to admire them forever. Alas, he was only human. Eventually his urges overcame him, and he began nibbling at Amuro’s shoulder. 

“You’re so sexy, I can’t stand it.” Char said huskily. He began to grind against Amuro, relishing as Amuro gasped at the sensation. Garma’s hand reached down to wrap around Amuro’s cock, stroking it leisurely. 

“Please, I need-” Amuro breathed.

“What is it, Amuro? What do you need?” Char murmured.

“I need you. I need your cock.” Amuro managed to gasp. Char smiled. He reached down, his fingers gently sliding inside Amuro. He moaned and bucked slightly, right into Garma’s hand. The sensation was irresistible.

Ever so slowly, cherishing every one of Amuro and Garma’s breathy gasps, Char slid his cock into Amuro.

“You two are so perfect.” Char breathed. He slowly began to thrust. Amuro keened with need. Soft, breathy moans escaped from his mouth. Garma trailed kisses down his neck, leaving marks that wouldn’t fade for a long while. They worked in tandem to reduce Amuro to a quivering mess, desperate for release.

“Faster. Please, faster.” Amuro moaned. Char was more than happy to comply. He held Amuro tightly and thrusted sharply. 

Amuro let out a choked gasp. He trembled, his orgasm hitting him hard. It was too much for Char, who came too, riding Amuro through the wave of pleasure, 

They came down from the high slowly, holding each other close.

“Thank you.” Amuro said breathlessly. Garma smiled coyly.

“Now it’s my turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> *throws myself into the sun*


End file.
